disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Beholder (Aladdin)
"Eye of the Beholder" is the 67th episode of Aladdin originally aired on December 10, 1994. It was the 13th episode to air on CBS's Saturday morning line-up in the show's first season. Plot At the home of Mirage, she and Fasir are arguing about Mirage tormenting humanity. Fasir explains that no matter what she does Good will always triumph over Evil as love is the strength of Good. Mirage, however doesn't believe it to be as she believes love is nothing more than a mere simple and weak feeling. To prove her wrong Fasir shows her an example of True Love; Aladdin and Jasmine. He tells Mirage that no matter what she does she will never be able to destroy Aladdin and Jasmine's love for each other and soon disappears. Mirage having gained an idea, transforms herself into a peddler women and decides to prove Fasir wrong that she will be able to destroy love and the first love she will try to destroy will be none other than... Aladdin and Jasmine. At the marketplace Jasmine and Iago are shopping and soon run into a disguised Mirage. She tries to persuade Jasmine to buy a special product that will make any man love her, but Jasmine declines the offer and reveals that she already has a wonderful man. Mirage goes onto say that he must love her very much, but tries to convince Jasmine that Aladdin only loves her for her beauty and further explains that men only love young women and will move onto to someone who is more beautiful. Jasmine however denies these claims revealing Aladdin doesn't love her just for her looks, Mirage is still doubtful and tries to convince Jasmine into using a lotion by telling her that it will transform her into something more worthy of her man. Suddenly, Aladdin appears with a flower for Jasmine and reveals that he has loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her beautiful face, surprised Jasmine now starts to believe that maybe Mirage was right. Now a bit convinced Mirage allows Jasmine to leave with the lotion and laughs evilly as Jasmine, Aladdin and the others leave. Later at the the palace at night, Jasmine is in her bedroom and decides to use the lotion. The next morning, Aladdin and the others fly to the palace having prepared a picnic. In her bedroom Jasmine awakens to discover that she has overslept, but when she removes her covers she sees something which makes her scream. Aladdin hears Jasmine and goes to see if she's alright only to discover that her waist down turned into a snake. Aladdin wonders what could have done this, but Jasmine immediately realizes that the lotion she was given caused her transformation. Aladdin makes Genie come out of his lamp to look for the "woman" who sold Jasmine the lotion. Genie shortly leaves but quickly returns and reveals he can't find her anywhere. Jasmine is devastated but Aladdin reassures her that he'll find a cure but Jasmine is afraid that there may not be one but Genie reveals he knows the cure. He tells everyone about the Tree of Renewal, a tree which has fruits that turn people back to normal once they take a bite. Iago also having heard of the tree reveals that it's impossible to get to, but Aladdin doesn't care and swears on his love for Jasmine that he will cure her. Back at Mirage's home she is furious to discover that Genie is aware of the trees existence, but believes that Aladdin and Jasmine's love is no match for the obstacles ahead and is determined they will never make it to the tree. Everyone is now on their journey to the tree. They get to a marker that shows them where the tree is. While on their way, they get to a swamp. They then hear a sound and an octopus grabs Aladdin and pulls him in the water. Three thieves show up and one of them tells Jasmine to give them her valuables, otherwise they will make the octopus kill Aladdin. The other one of the thieves blows into a conch shell to make the octopus get one of his legs out of the water. After Jasmine gives the thieves her valuables, the thieves still refuse to let Aladdin go. Jasmine gets angry and her tail grows. She wraps her tail around one of the thieves and demands that they release Aladdin. The thief blows the shell again and the octopus lets Aladdin go. Terrified, the thieves run away from Jasmine, calling her a monster. Aladdin tells Jasmine that the thieves are wrong and that she's just the woman he loves. Mirage watches the gang from her home and says that "the worst is yet to come." Later as everyone is searching for the next marker, Iago congratulates Jasmine for defeating the thieves and tries to convince her to stay the way she is now since her tail can be very handy to use in battle. Jasmine however grabs Iago with her tail and pretends it's a good idea and reveals that there is still some of the lotion left, telling him he can become a snake himself. Iago quickly realizing his mistake says no and tells Jasmine she right about wanting to return to normal. Meanwhile Aladdin and Genie are searching for the second marker, Abu soon finds it which leads the gang to a tunnel. While the gang is in the tunnel, they run into a two-headed wild dog who tries to attack them. After defeating the dog, everyone sees that Jasmine is more snakelike than before. Jasmine wanting to be alone for a bit makes up an excuse saying they will need more water, but Abu follows to keep her company. While Jasmine and Abu are at a pond, Jasmine admits to Abu her fears that she will never turn back to normal and tells him she hopes that Aladdin will still love her no matter what her appearance may be. Abu tries to reassure her, saying Aladdin will indeed still love her. Jasmine hopes he's right and admits that though she will be able to live as a snake she will never be able to live without Aladdin and Abu comforts her. The gang is now at a bridge. The bridge breaks and Genie turns into a hot-air balloon and carries everyone but Jasmine, who is riding on Carpet instead. After Genie sets them on the ground, he stomps on it and the ground breaks and Aladdin falls. Jasmine uses her tail to rescue him. After doing so, they see marks on Aladdin's arm due to Jasmine touching him with the spikes on her tail, making everyone believe that she poisoned him. Aladdin then has a dream/nightmare that Jasmine is prisoned by a giant snake stopping him from rescuing the princess. As Aladdin is waking up from the nightmare, he sees that Jasmine has now completely turned into a snake. As he tries to reach out to Jasmine, she warns him to stay away and is now starting to believe that they can't be together anymore since they can't touch each other due to what just happened. Jasmine starts to leave, but Aladdin stops her and tells they wil be together as soon they find they tree, but now having lost hope Jasmine doubts that the tree even exists. Back her home, Mirage is watching everything and is wondering if Aladdin is starting to doubt his love for Jasmine, suddenly Genie finds another marker and it reveals the Tree of Renewal. Mirage becomes angry, but calms down as she believes that Aladdin only still loves Jasmine as he has hope that she will change back and decides to take that away. At the tree Aladdin gives Jasmine some of the fruit but before Jasmine takes a bite, the fruits in the tree rot and the tree itself disappears, meaning Jasmine will now be stuck as a snake creature forever. Mirage then appears to the gang, making everyone realize that she was behind everything that happened. Mirage then asks Aladdin if he still loves Jasmine even though she will never become human again. Aladdin tells Jasmine not to listen to Mirage and reassures her saying he will never leave her, however Jasmine tells Aladdin that Mirage is right and that as long she is a snake creature she can no longer be together with him. Aladdin tries to protest but Jasmine sadly tells him to go back to Agrabah without her, Aladdin refuses but Jasmine yells at him to go away as she sadly leaves. Genie tells Aladdin he'll bring her back, but Aladdin says to Genie there's no need and tells everyone to get back Agrabah as he simply says that he is staying with Jasmine. To everyone's shock Aladdin has decided that in order to stay with Jasmine forever, Aladdin puts the lotion on himself and transforms into a snake. Jasmine asks Aladdin why did he do it and Aladdin explians that if they can't be together as people then they will be together as snakes, Jasmine tries to protest saying he will never be human again but Aladdin just simply tells her that he will never leave her and declares his love for her. Mirage is not happy over what just occurred and returns to Morbia. Mirage is in shock over how love could still trimph over such hardships, but Fasir then appears and tells Mirage that her hate was not able to destroy Aladdin and Jasmine's love. Mirage says that even though she could not break them apart, they will still both suffer as snake creatures for the rest of their lives. However, Fasir says that since she lost there is no reason for them to suffer and so the cyclops renews the tree and Aladdin and Jasmine each take a bite on one of the fruits and turn back to their normal selves. Jasmine tells Aladdin that she will never leave him and the two kiss. Fasir watches from a mountain, saying that someday, he and Mirage will be back together, hinting that they were a couple themselves. Video releases VHS * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: True Hearts DVD * Disney Princess Stories: Beauty Shines From Within Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Aladdin